EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: (continuación de: QUERIDO MUNDO) Los chicos se enteran del trágico suicidio de Wendy y para la sorpresa de todos Cartman es uno de los más afectados, ¿pero como él y los demás amigos y amigas de Wendy podrán sobrellevar este trágico suceso y seguir con sus vidas? Pues descúbranlo en esta historia que esta dedicada a Coyote Smith por ¡Su cumpleaños! Style, Candy, leve Stendy y otras
1. Chapter 1

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**Muy buena noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic especial dedicado a mi buen amigo y asistente Coyote Smith por su… ¡CUMPLE AÑOS! (Lanzó confeti, serpentinas y soplo espanta-suegras XD) a sí es, él cumple años este 25 de Enero y me había pedido como regalo que le hiciera un fic especial y este fic es continuación de uno que él hizo hace mucho tiempo que se llama QUERIDO MUNDO, que a su vez es la traducción de un fic en inglés llamado DEAR WORLD de John-SP150 que en dónde quiera que este, espero que le guste esta continuación ;D, ah y por cierto, obviamente tendrían que leer esa historia para poder entender esta. Y como si fuera un disco rayado, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero esta continuación y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LA TRÁGICA NOTICIA.**

Los padres de Wendy, Sean y Devora, habían regresado a casa luego de haber salido a atender unos asuntos y luego de estacionar su auto, ingresaron a su hogar.

-Fue la reunión más larga que hayamos tenido…- dijo muy hastiada la madre de la chica mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo ponía en el perchero.

-Y no llegamos a nada…- su esposo estaba con el mismo semblante quitándose también su abrigo junto con su sombrero- Wendy, ya llegamos- anunció su presencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-¿Wendy?- preguntó y con el mismo resultado.

-¡Wendy! ¡¿Por qué no respondes?!- exclamó Devora molesta y casi gritando y otra vez el silencio fue la única respuesta que tuvieron.

-¡Vamos a su cuarto para hablar sobre su pésimo comportamiento!- grito su padre que luego junto con su esposa subió las escaleras y tocó fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de su hija y otra vez su respuesta fue el silencio

-¡¿Quieres que te aumentemos el castigo?!- preguntó su madre casi llegando a la cólera y también golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Sí no respondes en este instante, vas a sufrir las con…!- su padre la estaba amenazando también al borde de la cólera, pero tanto él como su mujer enseguida se detuvieron cuando vieron que debajo de la puerta se asomaba un charco de sangre.

Eso enseguida los asustó de sobre manera, así que Sean cogió impulso y envistió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la perilla y sacándola de sus bisagras y cuando él y su esposa vieron el interior del cuarto de su hija…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Devora grito con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas justo encima del charco de sangre, ya que ante ellos estaba el cadáver de su hija tendido boca arriba sobre su cama, con los ojos entreabiertos y mirando hacía la derecha, con un agujero de bala en la parte posterior de la cabeza, del cual salía mucha sangre que manchaba su cama y llegaba hasta el piso y a la pared trasera que tenía pedazos de cerebro y cráneo y en su mano derecha estaba una pistola.

-¡NNNNOOOO MI HIJITA, MI HIJITA!- exclamó también aterrado Sean que junto con su mujer botaban ríos de lágrimas de sus ojos y enseguida se acercó al cuerpo de su hija para abrazarlo fuertemente- ¡MI ÚNICA HIJA ESTA MUERTA ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ES UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA!- siguió exclamando en llanto.

Al día siguiente en la escuela de South Park, todos los estudiantes seguían con sus aburridas rutinas diarias de clases, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasó el día anterior entre la familia Testaburguer.

-Otro aburrido día de clases de mierda- exclamó molesto el culón de Cartman mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta de su casillero.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo E-Eric?- le preguntó tímidamente Butters que junto con Stan, Kyle y Kenny se le habían acercado y lo habían escuchado.

-Nada que les importe grupo de maricas- les dijo toscamente el culo gordo.

-¿Todavía sigues molesto porque Wendy te mando al carajo hace tiempo?- le preguntó el rubio inmortal sonriendo de forma burlona.

-"Que gracioso, justamente estaba por decir lo mismo"- espetó Caos en la mente del otro rubio con su voz gutural también de forma burlona.

-¡Cállense pendejos de mierda!- les gritó energúmeno el castaño poniéndose rojo, pero no solamente por la ira, sino también por la vergüenza.

-Cartman, no debes de seguir molestándote ni avergonzarte porque Wendy te haya rechazado; eso fue hace mucho tiempo- le trató de hacer sentir mejor Stan.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo hippie de mierda, ya que tú fuiste el que le dio la patada a ella para poder estar junto a la rata judía colorada- cuando el culón le dijo esto, Stan se puso un poco rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que Kyle se puso rojo, pero de la ira, mientras que Kenny y Caos rieron con muchas ganas y Butters trataba de disimular su risa.

-¡Dices eso mojón gordo, porque nunca vas a tener ningún tipo de pareja por ser un bastardo insensible de mierda!- le dijo encabronado el judío y esta vez Stan rio un poco y las risas de los rubios aumentaron más.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste maldito judío pelirrojo de mierda?!- le preguntó el culo gordo más encabronado que antes he hizo el ademan de pegarle, pero Stan se puso en el medio deteniéndolo.

-Ya basta con ustedes dos- les dijo molesto, especialmente porque el culón estaba a punto de golpear al pelirrojo- y como ya te había dicho culón, lo de Wendy fue hace mucho tiempo, así que no deberías de seguir tomándotelo tan apecho- le volvió a tratar de aconsejar y él gruñó molesto.

-Lo de la perra de Wendy me vale un puto bledo- les dijo otra vez toscamente y cruzándose de brazos- es solo que… es solo que ayer tuve una sensación muy rara- les dijo esta vez con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz y eso extrañó mucho a sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres culo de manteca?- le preguntó Kyle haciendo que de nuevo gruñera y lo viera de mala manera.

-Lo que pasa rata judía colorada, es que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero mientras dormía… creo que algo malo le paso a la perra de Wendy- les dijo el gordinflón retomando su semblante de preocupación y eso de nuevo extrañó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué al-algo malo le paso a We-Wendy?- le preguntó Butters y el culón asintió.

-"De seguro fue que soñó que se la estaba cogiendo y que la aplastó con su enorme culo"- dijo burlón y sádico la voz gutural en su mente.

-¿Ah que te refieres conque algo malo le pasó a Wendy, Cartman?- le preguntó Stan casi de la misma forma en como Butters se lo había preguntado.

-No sé cómo explicárselos idiotas… solamente sé que le paso algo terrible- les dijo el culo gordo dándoles la espalda y tratando de no parecer preocupado.

-De seguro son idioteces tuyas y nos tratas de hacer una mala broma morsa con patas- le dijo toscamente el judío dando a entender que no le creyó ni J de lo que dijo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo maldito judío hijo de la gran puta colorada gorda de tu madre!- le gritó más colérico el gordo de lo que había estado las veces anteriores y los dos empezaron a caminar mientras se gritaban insultos seguidos de Stan que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz muy avergonzado por eso.

-"Esos dos imbéciles de mierda nunca van a cambiar"- dijo Caos en la mente de Butters otra vez de forma burlona y sádica, pero luego el rubio vio a Kenny que en vez de reír por como discutían Kyle y Cartman, se les había quedado viendo fijamente con un semblante serio y pensativo- "¿Y a este que mosca le pico?"- preguntó sin entender.

-¿Te pa-pasa algo Ke-Kenny?- le preguntó Butters haciendo que el otro rubio volviera en sí.

-Estoy pensando en lo que dijo el culo gordo…- le dijo sin cambiar su semblante pensativo y serio mientras se frotaba la quijada.

-"¿No nos digas que te tragaste la mentira que ese elefante de trompa corta?"- de nuevo la voz gutural en la mente de Butters hizo uno de sus comentarios burlones y sádicos.

-¿Crees que lo que E-Eric haya di-dicho sobre el pre-presentimiento que tuvo sobre We-Wendy haya sido verdad?- preguntó Butters a Kenny tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra personalidad.

-No estoy seguro… sabes muy bien que él siempre ha sido un hábil mentiroso de primera clase- le comenzó a decir el rubio de la capucha naranja.

-"Ni que lo digas pobre muerto de hambre"- le dijo irónico y molesto Caos en la mente de Butters.

-Pero esta vez… esta vez sí parecía ser sincero y con una preocupación genuina- terminó contando Kenny sin cambiar de semblante haciendo que el rubio claro se pusiera a pensar.

-¿En-entonces si le ha-habrá ocurrido algo malo a Wendy?- le preguntó preocupándose como al principio.

-Espero que no… y que sean solamente ideas suyas nada más- luego de haber dicho esto, fue tras sus amigos sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Como si nos importara un reverendo carajo si algo le paso a Wendy o no"- la insensibilidad de Caos ante las demás personas está más que clara ante este comentario, molestando a Butters que le pidió que se callara y después fue tras Kenny y los otros chicos.

Ya en todos los salones comenzaron las clases, pero en décimo grado B era la excepción ya que el inútil maricón del Señor Garrison no había llegado, eso no era en verdad una sorpresa para los alumnos ya que estaban bien acostumbrados a la impuntualidad de su maestro y aprovechaban el tiempo en hablar o dormir en sus asientos o hacer una que otra cosa y si por algún milagro no se escuchaban los repetitivos insultos de: "¡JUDÍO DE MIERDA!" o "¡MALDITO CULÓN!" provenientes de Cartman y Kyle, era porque el gordo estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos y por más que intentara, no podía sacarse la preocupación de Wendy de la cabeza.

Pero él no era el único en estar preocupado por la pelinegra, ya que Bebe al parecer había tenido la misma sensación y estaba preocupada por su ex-súper mejor amiga y eso no paso por alto por algunas personas.

-¿Te pasa algo Bebe?- le preguntó Red, pero la rubia por estar metida en sus pensamientos no la había escuchado- ¿Bebe?- le preguntó moviéndola un poco haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Eso es justo lo que te estoy preguntando. Te vez preocupada ¿Qué te sucede?- cuando la pelirroja le volvió a preguntar, la rubia desvió la mirada preocupándose como antes.

-Es algo… es algo que no entiendo- cuando le dijo eso, la pelirroja la miró extrañada de la misma forma en como Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters vieron al culón de Cartman y le preguntó a qué se refería- Es que… bueno, esto parecerá algo tonto, pero estoy preocupada por Wendy- cuando le dijo esto, su amiga la miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Preocupada por Wendy? Pero si desde hace rato que dejaste de ser su mejor amiga- cuando le dijo esto de forma inquisidora la rubia volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Sé que desde hace tiempo que no hablamos y todo eso… pero ayer en la noche… tuve un muy mal presentimiento sobre ella- le dijo casi exactamente de la misma forma en como Cartman se lo dijo a sus amigos.

-¿Acaso algo malo le paso a Wendy?- le pelirroja ante ese comentario se preocupó un poco.

-No estoy totalmente segura… pero creo que en verdad le pasó algo terrible- la preocupación de Bebe se volvía cada vez más y más parecida a la de Cartman. La pelirroja estaba por decirle algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Y por qué debería de preocuparte que algo malo o no le haya pasado a Wendy, Bebe?- le preguntó de repente Heidi que al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación ganándose la atención de ellas- sí algo le habrá pasado a Wendy, es problema suyo y no tiene por qué importarnos- le trató de restar al asunto sonriendo de forma un poco sombría ante la mirada atónita de las otras dos chicas que no podía creerse esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-Cielos Heidi… algunas veces me sorprende lo desalmada que puedes llegar a ser- le dijo Red que fue la primera en salir de su estado de shock y viéndola de forma desaprobatoria.

-Lo mismo digo, hasta pareces ser más cruel que Cartman. Tal vez Wendy ya no sea nuestra amiga, pero no es de humanos alegrarse por el sufrimiento de los demás, especialmente tomando en cuenta todo lo que tú le hiciste a ella- Bebe también salió de su shock y le dijo todo eso también de forma desaprobatoria, pero la castaña solamente se encogió de hombros si dejar de sonreír de forma sombría, Red estaba por decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por…

-¡Ya llegué chicos!- exclamó el marica del señor Garrison entrando al salón de clases y como siempre, los estudiantes no le prestaron la más mínima atención- ¡QUÉ YA LLEGUE CHICOS!- gritó molesto haciendo que algunos se tuvieran que tapar los oídos.

-Pues no tiene que gritar de la misma forma en como grita cuando se la entierran para anunciar su detestable presencia- le dijo secamente Craig haciendo que casi todos se pusieran a reír hasta herniarse.

-"¡JAJAJAJA DE SEGURO LO DICE PORQUE ES UNO DE LOS QUE SE LA CLAVAN JAJAJA!"- exclamó burlonamente Caos en la mente de Butters y este reía como los demás.

-¡Maldito sea Craig!- le dijo el profesor más molesto de lo que ya estaba y el pelinegro como era de esperarse le mostro el dedo medio- ¡Debería de mandarte a la oficina de la directora para que te joda!- le amenazó y de nuevo obtuvo la seña del pelinegro- pero te salvas por ahora, ya que los que tienen que ir a la oficina de la directora Victoria ahora son Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Bebe y Heidi- cuando dijo esto, los aludidos y el resto de los chicos enseguida dejaron de morirse de la risa y los 7 se quedaron muy extrañados.

-¿Tenemos que ir a la oficina de la directora?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Ah sí es, ella solicita la presencia de ustedes para… para algo muy importante- cuando el marica de Garrison dijo esto último, su enojo desapareció para ser remplazado por tristeza y eso extrañó aún más a los jóvenes.

-Es-espero que no nos cas-castiguen o al-algo así- dijo preocupado Butters frotándose de forma nerviosa sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que junto con los demás chicos se paraban de sus asientos y salían del salón de clases.

-"Con esos comentarios pendejos, es por eso que la gente nos tacha de maricas"- le dijo su otra personalidad en su mente de forma molesta y desaprobatoria.

Los cinco chicos y las dos chicas se dirigían a la oficina de la directora y mientras que la mayoría se preguntaban para que fueron llamados, Cartman y Bebe seguían muy preocupados por Wendy y cuando llegaron a la oficina, Stan tocó tres veces la puerta.

-Pase- escucharon la voz de la directora Victoria y por alguna extraña razón sonó triste, extrañando mucho a los chicos y cuando abrieron la puerta, se asombraron mucho de ver a los padres de cada uno de ellos formando un círculo, incluyendo el señor Mackey y en medio de ese círculo estaban sentados en usas sillas los padres de Wendy que lloraban desconsoladamente, especialmente Devora que se tapaba la cara con las manos y Sean que estaba igual que ella y la trataba inútilmente de consolar mientras que los demás adultos los trataban de consolar también y eso angustió a los jóvenes, incluyendo a Cartman.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Stan ganándose la atención de todos los adultos, excepto de los padres de Wendy que seguían llorando sin control.

-"Y espero que sea importante"- espetó secamente Caos en la mente de Butters sin estar mortificado por toda la escena.

-Pasen por favor chicos- les pidió la directora muy triste y los chicos entraron a la oficina sin cambiar de semblantes- siéntense por favor- les volvió a pedir señalando unas sillas que estaban cerca de los señores Testaburguer.

Los chicos todavía muy angustiados se sentaron en las sillas, Kyle al lado de Stan (tal y como era de esperarse) Bebe al lado de Kenny, Cartman al lado de Butters y Heidi estaba a parte.

-¿A-acaso hi-hicimos algo ma-malo?- preguntó Butters muy preocupado y frotándose rápidamente los nudillos.

-No chicos, ustedes no han hecho nada malo ¿Okey?- les dijo el consejero tan triste como la directora.

-¿Entonces por qué todos estamos aquí?- les preguntó Bebe viendo con gran preocupación a los padres de Wendy a que se estaba temiendo lo peor, lo mismo hacía Cartman cuyo corazón latía a mil por hora ya que su mal presentimiento se volvió mil veces más fuerte.

Ante esa pregunta la directora y el consejero se vieron entre sí para ver quien le daba la trágica noticia hasta que la rubia carraspeo aclarándose la garganta para hablar.

-Pues verán chicos… resulta que…- les comenzó a decir con todo el tacto que tiene, pero fue interrumpida por…

-¡MI HIJITA ESTA MUERTA!- exclamó en llanto la madre de Wendy mientras seguía siendo consolada por su esposo y los demás padres de familia y destapándose la cara.

Ante esas palabras todos los jóvenes se quedaron en estado de shock y sin poder musitar palabra alguna. Para el culón es como si hubiera visto un fantasma y sintió que algo dentro de él se hubiera roto y le comenzó a dar una leve tembladera, Stan empezó a respirar de forma pausada, pero fuerte mientras miraba al piso y Kyle le sujeto fuertemente la mano derecha para apoyarlo y viéndolo de forma preocupada al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por su cabello rojo y por debajo de su Ushanka, Bebe empezó a temblar como el culón y respirar de forma más agitada que Stan mientras que miraba sus manos que eran lo que más le temblaba del cuerpo, mientras que Heidi había parpadeado varias veces como si apenas estuviera procesando lo que escuchó y con la boca entre abierta, Kenny solamente se había limitado a ver a los mayores con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y Butters por otro lado…

-"¿Y solamente nos hacen perder el tiempo al venir aquí por esa pendejada? Es como dije antes, que mierda nos debe de importar lo que le haya pasado a Wendy"- de nuevo la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro demostró una insensibilidad sobre humana e inimaginable ante el dolor de las demás personas, mientras que el rubio, al igual que Kenny, abrió los ojos como platos y viendo a los adultos que no cambiaban de semblante.

-No… no puede ser…- susurró Bebe mientras llevaba sus manos temblorosas a su boca al mismo tiempo que se le aguaban los ojos y cada uno de sus padres le puso una mano encima de sus hombros.

-Imposible...- a Stan también se le estaban acumulando lágrimas en sus ojos y sus padres también le daban su apoyo mientras que Kyle le apretaba la mano derecha.

-Es una gran pérdida… ¿Okey? Wendy era una de las mejores estudiantes… una de las más inteligentes, noble de corazón, sabia, comprensiva…- el cabezón del señor Mackey estaba dando su sentido pésame, pero como les paso a los demás, fue interrumpido y esta vez por…

-¡NO!- gritó colérico el culón de Cartman al mismo tiempo que se paraba bruscamente de su silla haciendo que esta cayera al piso y sobresaltando a todos los presentes- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, ES UNA PUTA MENTIRA DE MIERDA, WENDY NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!- exclamó poniéndose bien rojo y luchando fuertemente para que no se le salieran las lágrimas.

-¡Por favor calabacín cálmate!- le pidió alterada su madre mientras lo trataba de abrazar por detrás, pero él la zarandeó bruscamente quitándosela de encima.

-¡TODO ES UN MALDITA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, DE SEGURO ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE TRAMPA QUE PREPARO LA HIPPIE PARA HACERNOS SUFRIR Y EN UN MOMENTO VA APARECER PARA BURLARSE DE NOSOTROS EN NUESTRAS CARAS!- siguió exclamando el culón y tratando inútilmente de convérsese a sí mismo y no podía seguir aguantando su lágrimas.

-"¿Quién lo diría? La morsa sin colmillos tiene sentimientos"- la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente encontraba muy divertido todo ese drama y siguiendo mostrando una impresionante insensibilidad.

-Car-Cartman…- le dijo Kyle mientras se ponía de pie y se paró frente a él poniéndole la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo- Sé… sé que estoy es muy… muy difícil para ti… pero…- iba a tratar de hacerle sentir mejor pero el culón lo interrumpí apartando de un manotazo su mano.

-¡ESTE NO ES EL PUTO MOMENTO PARA QUE DIGAS UNO DE TUS DISCURSOS GAYS YA QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA DE NADA!- siguió gritando colérico y llorando, pero para su gran sorpresa y para la de los demás, el pelirrojo lo abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de ser tan delgado.

-Ya Cartman, ya. Si quieres llorar, que no te de vergüenza y sácatelo del pecho- le dijo de forma consoladora y la sorpresa de todos aumento cuando el gordo le correspondió el abrazo. Esto demuestra que ante situaciones delicadas hasta los enemigos mortales se pueden apoyar el uno al otro.

-¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE, NADIE LO ENTIENDE!- siguió exclamando en llanto el culón mientras apoyaba su cara en el hombro derecho del judío mojando su abrigo naranja.

-"No sé qué es más sorprendente ¿Qué los 100 kilos de carne y sebo demuestre sentimientos o que se esté abrazando de esa manera tan gay con Kyle?"- por enésima vez Caos no mostró ni un ápice de compasión y solo seguía con la burla, el sadismo y la ironía. Eso molesto a Butters, que junto con Stan se puso de pie y fueron a abrazar a los dos ami-enemigos y el pelinegro estaba llorando casi tanto como el culón y Bebe lloraba de la misma manera, pero sentada en su asiento y tapándose la cara con sus manos y negando con la cabeza mientras que sus padres la trataban de consolar inútilmente y Heidi se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Y cómo fue que murió Wendy?- preguntó Kenny a los adultos ya que era el único que mantenía la compostura, pero a duras penas.

-Se suicidó disparándose en la boca- le dijo la directora más triste de lo que ya estaba sorprendiendo al rubio- y también dejó una carta… para ustedes 7 jóvenes… que es mejor que la vean- les dijo sacando de un sobre la carta de suicidio que Wendy había escrito y viendo de muy mala manera a Heidi.

-¿Carta de suicidio?- le preguntó sin entender el rubio inmortal cogiéndola.

-Así es, por eso los llamamos ¿Okey?- les dijo el consejero también viendo de mala manera a Heidi.

-¿Una carta… Snif… para nosotros?- les preguntó Stan tratando de secarse inútilmente sus lágrimas y alejándose de sus amigos.

-Sí, para ustedes 7- les afirmó la directora sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Veamos que dice!- exclamó aun llorando Cartman para enseguida quitarle bruscamente la hoja a Kenny y junto con los otros chicos la empezaron a leer.

-"Espero que valga la pena y sea una especie de testamento en el que Wendy nos haya dejado alguna herencia para variar"- Caos en la mente de Butters no solamente seguía siendo un insensible, burlón, irónico y sádico de primera clase, sino que también se puso algo codicioso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, y ya saben, que para entender ciertas cosas tienen que leer el fic de Coyote Smith de: QUERIDO MUNDO, aunque tengo que aclarar que este fic no será tan MONUMENTALMENTE GRANDE como lo son la mayoría de mis Multi-Chapters, solo tendrá como mucho… uno capítulos más o menos y de nuevo feliz cumpleaños Coyote :D.**

**Posdata: luego de acabar este fic voy a tratar de acabar lo más rápido posible mis fic de: LOS VENGADORES DE SOUTH PARK para así no alargarlo demasiado ya que como el mes que viene es Febrero, voy a tratar de hacer también un pequeño fic de romance Multi-Chapter para el día de San Valentín y que de seguro les gustará a muchos ;D.**


	2. Ch 2 dándo una golpiza y el primer adiós

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión sucederá una sorpresita que de seguro a muchas personas les gustará ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: DÁNDO UNA JUSTA GOLPIZA Y EL PRIMER ADIÓS**

Luego de que los chicos leyeran la carta de suicidio de Wendy, quedaron más impactados de lo que ya estaban, especialmente Cartman, Bebe, Stan, Kyle y Heidi, pero cierta persona no estaba para impactada por eso ¿Quién es? Pues obviamente de…

-"¿Tanta mierda que hemos escuchado ahora y esa inútil de Wendy no nos dejó nada? Que perdida de nuestro valioso tiempo"- la voz gutural en la mente de Butters mostró de nuevo una crueldad tan impresionante, que haría que hasta el mismísimo demonio se pusiera a temblar del miedo.

-No… no…- susurró Bebe sujetándose fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y respirando más agitadamente que antes.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- exclamó Stan llorando más fuerte que antes mientras se golpeaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza- ¡Todo es mi jodida culpa!- siguió lamentándose ya que se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

-¡No Stan, no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tú culpa!- le trató de tranquilizar Kyle mientras le sujetaba los brazos para que no sé siguiera golpeando, a pesar de la gran diferencia de alturas.

-¡Sí lo es, todo esto es por mí! ¡Sí tan solo no le hubiera roto el corazón al haberla dejado, nada de esto estaría pasando!- se siguió lamentando el pelinegro.

-¡No, la culpa no es tuya! ¡ES MÍA Y SOLAMENTE MÍA! ¡Ya que yo deje a Wendy tirada a su suerte cuando más necesitaba de alguien! ¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA RESPONSABLE!- esta vez Bebe era la que se sentía la persona más miserable y ruin de todo el mundo y jalándose fuertemente su cabello, incluso más fuerte de lo que Tweek haría y después sus padres la abrazaron para tratar de consolarla inútilmente y ella y Stan se seguían echando toda la culpa.

-"Esto se está poniendo mucho mejor que una de esas novelas o historias asquerosamente cursis de drama, romance y ese tipo de mariconerías, solamente nos faltan las palomitas y las gaseosas"- ya se ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Caos demostró ser uno de los seres más desalmados y mezquinos que alguna vez hayan caminado sobre la Tierra y esta vez Butters en vez de molestarse empezó a asustarse por su otra mitad.

Pero mientras que Stan y Bebe se culpaban a sí mismos, Heidi trato de aprovechar todo el escándalo y el drama para irse discretamente del lugar y sin que nadie la viera… o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Ni el hippie ni la puta rubia tienen la culpa! ¡LA ÚNICA CULPABLE ES ESA PERRA!- exclamó más colérico el culón de Cartman señalando a la castaña que enseguida se sobresaltó por eso ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes y todos ellos, incluyendo sus padres la vieron de mala manera.

-¡SÍ, TODO ES POR TÚ CULPA HEIDI!- exclamó también molesta Bebe asesinándola con la mirada.

-Pe-pero si yo no que-quería que…- la castaña estaba tratando de no parecer la mala de toda esa situación, pero no pudo seguir ya que ante el asombro de todas las personas, el culón se le acercó rápidamente, tan rápido como tan pesado alguien como él puede moverse, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al piso y no le dio tiempo de siquiera recuperarse del golpe ya que la cogió del cabello levantándola del piso usando solamente la mano derecha.

-¡TÚ ERES LA CAUSANTE DE TODO MALDITA PUTA! ¡SÍ NO HUBIERAS JODIDO Y HUMILLANDO A WENDY CONSTANTEMENTE, ELLA SEGUIRÍA CON VIDA!- luego de haberle gritado esto escupiéndole le volvió a dar otro puñetazo en la cara mandándola a volar literalmente de espaldas haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra una pared haciendo que gritara del dolor y otra vez se le acercó y la cogió de su abrigo y la aporreó fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que gritara de nuevo del dolor y no se detuvo hay ya que le empezó a dar varios golpes en la cara y en el resto del cuerpo manchándose un poco de su sangre ante la mirada aterrada de los presentes, especialmente de los padres de la chica, pero cierto individuo no estaba para nada asustado por todo eso y otra vez nos referimos a…

-"¡Eso es culón, dale bien duro a esa perra! Ahora más que nunca necesitamos palomitas y gaseosas"- a Caos le estaba resultando muy divertido ver tanta sangre y golpes.

-¡BASTA CARTMAN, LA VAS A MATAR!- le gritó desesperadamente Kyle, que junto con Stan, Kenny y Butters se le acercó para sujetarlo y tratar de detenerlo y alejarlo de la chica, cosa que apenas si lograron hacer mientras que él forcejeaba como una bestia enjaulada y seguía gritándole insultos a Heidi y los padres de esta enseguida se le acercaron para ayudarla.

-¡Mi hijita no responde!- exclamó desesperada el padre de ella al tratar de hacerla reaccionar sin ningún resultado ya que quedó inconsciente.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO BÁRBARO Y SALVAJE!- gritó la madre de ella a Cartman no solo desesperada sino también iracunda mientras que el gordo seguía forcejeando con sus amigos para que lo soltaran.

-¡¿Yo un monstruo?! ¡Tal vez sea un insensible que no siente compasión ante los demás y que le gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno! ¡PERO AL MENOS NO HAGO QUE LAS PERSONAS SE SUICIDEN!- le escupió ácidamente estas palabras luego de haber reconocido sus más terribles "cualidades" y ante ese comentario nadie se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra, ya que a pesar de todas las cosas tan horribles que ha hecho en su vida, nunca había llevado a alguien a una situación tan desesperante que quiera acabar con su propia vida, ni siquiera a Kyle.

-"Ahora que lo analizamos de esa manera, es solamente un poco menos hijo de puta de lo que parece"- la voz gutural en la mente de Butters también reconoció el punto de vista del culón- "Pero dejemos de sujetarlo para que siga moliendo a golpes a ese perra"- dijo ansioso recuperando su semblante sádico, divertido y burlón.

-¿Cartman…?- le preguntó Kyle con cautela sin que él y los demás chicos disminuyeron solo un poco su agarre sobre el culón que respiraba agitadamente luego de haber gritado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Kenny que junto con los otros chicos lentamente y con cautela lo soltaron totalmente y él seguía respirando agitadamente.

Y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro y al darse cuenta de la mirada asustada que los adultos le dedicaban, especialmente su madre hizo que sintiera algo que casi nunca ha sentido antes y es culpa y es más raro aún que la sintiera por haber lastimado a alguien que odia profundamente y después poso su vista sobre la inconsciente Heidi y luego miró sus manos manchadas de la sangre de ella y después poso su mirada en sus amigos y de nuevo en la de los adultos, especialmente sobre los padres de Wendy.

-Ah mierda…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios para luego retirarse de la oficina de la directora tan rápido como cuando atacó a la chica.

-¡Eric espera!- le gritó su madre para luego ir tras él.

-¡No debemos perder tiempo y llevemos a nuestra hija al hospital!- exclamó el padre de Heidi preocupándose como al principio mientras que la ponía de pie con la ayuda de su esposa.

-Señor Mackey acompáñenlos- ordenó a directora y el señor de la gran cabeza asintió y ayudó a los padres de Heidi a llevárselas del lugar.

-"Eso es lo que te mereces maldita bastarda"- pensó molesta Bebe mientras veía como se llevaban a la castaña y tratando de secarse sus lágrimas.

- Y ustedes chicos… creo que lo mejor es que vayan a sus pasar para descansar- les dijo de la rubia de forma comprensible.

-"Pues parece que lo único bueno que obtuvimos de todo esto, es que ya no tenemos que seguir estando en la puta escuela de mierda"- era de esperarse que Caos volviera a hacer uno de sus comentarios tan sádicos, burlones, irónicos y totalmente fuera de lugar.

**STAN POV:**

Estoy no podía estar pasando ¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO! Simplemente no podía creer que Wendy se haya suicidado y no importa que Cartman diga que fue culpa de la odiosa de Heidi ¡YO SOY EL ÚNICO JODIDO CULPABLE! Si tan solo no la hubiera cortado para poder estar junto a mi amado y querido Kyle, ¡ELLA SEGUIRÍA CON VIDA! No importa cuántas veces él me diga y trate de convencer de que yo no soy el culpable ¡ES LA PUTA Y DURA VERDAD!

Sé que sonará muy raro que yo este así de mortificado por Wendy tomando en cuenta que le había dado el cierre definitivo a nuestra relación hace como un año, pero obviamente no voy a estar feliz por su muerte, es más, tal vez yo no la ame de la misma forma en como amo a Kyle, pero ella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, después de todo fue mi novia durante aproximadamente 8 años, prácticamente la mitad de mi vida y pensaba que podríamos llegar a ser amigos… ¡PERO NO, SE MURIO Y TODO POR HABERLE DADO LA PATADA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE LLEGAR A SER UN ESTÚPIDO DESCONSIDERADO!?

-Stan…- me llamó Kyle, los dos estábamos en mi casa ya que nos estábamos alistando para el funeral de Wendy porque ya paso un día desde que recibimos la trágica noticia.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?- le pregunté mientras me abotonaba una camisa blanca mirándome en un espejo de cuerpo completo y trataba de contener mis lágrimas, pero para mi sorpresa él me abrazó por la espalda hundiendo su cara en mi espalda- ¿Kyle?- le volví a preguntar.

-No es tú culpa Stan- me volvió a tratar de hacer sentir mejor como lo hizo el día de ayer- tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto- siguió insistiendo y yo respiré un poco agitado dando media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y unas de mis lágrimas cayeron en su rostro.

-Kyle… te agradezco mucho que me trates de hacer sentir mejor… ¡Pero es la pura verdad! Si tan solo hubiera sido más delicado al momento en el que terminamos… ¡No hubiera ocurrido nada de esto!- volví a sentirme el único culpable de todo este maldito asunto y sin poder seguir aguantándome la ganas de llorar, pero Kyle me abrazó más fuerte que cuando abrazó a Cartman el día de ayer tratando de consolarme de nuevo y yo por supuesto lo abracé fuertemente también y mojando su hombro izquierdo.

-Ya Stan… ya…- me dijo palmeando mi espalda con su mano derecha y después no separamos y lo volví a mirar a los ojos- no debes de seguir así…- me dijo de nuevo y tratando de secarme mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Pero es que no puedo seguir soportando esta culpa que carcome…- le dije desviando la mirada.

-Sé que estoy es muy difícil para ti… pero recuerda lo que Wendy escribió en su carta, ella te deseaba lo mejor y que fueras alguien feliz…- me trató de reconfortar sonriendo un poco, pero solamente me hizo sentir mejor solo un poco.

Mis amigos y compañeros de clases estábamos en el cementerio de South Park, acompañados por nuestros padres, maestros y otros adultos que asistieron al funeral de Wendy y estaba lloviendo, los ángeles están llorando por la pérdida de una angelita de la Tierra.

Los padres de ella lloraban tan descontroladamente como el día de ayer, especialmente su madre que lloraba tan histérica como la madre de Butters cuando habíamos fingido su muerte, eso me hacía sentir más mierda de lo que ya me sentía y que la culpa me golpeara más fuerte que cuando estuvimos en la oficina de la directora Victoria.

Bebe lloraba tan fuerte como ella y lamentándose, mientras que Nicole, Tammy, Red, Sally y Patty la trataban de apoyar y lloraban también, después de todo ellas habían sido las amigas de Wendy y Heidi no estaba por ninguna parte… de seguro porque debe seguir internada en el hospital por la paliza que recibió ayer y aunque estuviera en buenas condiciones, no sería muy bien recibida por estos lados.

El resto de los chicos tenían también semblantes muy tristes, ni siquiera el cara de piedra de Craig podía disimular su tristeza. Pero notaba que el culón… bueno dada estas circunstancias mejor lo llamo Cartman, no estaba presente. Eso a mis amigos y yo se me nos hacía muy raro tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que él tenía dirigidos a ella, especialmente debido a su reacción del día de ayer; pero él siendo como es lo más probable es que no haya querido venir ya que no quería que la gente lo viera "débil ni vulnerable" o "actuando como un marica" según sus propios términos.

Eso me hizo pensar que si yo, Bebe, las chicas estábamos pasando por un rato muy difícil, Cartman lo debe de estar pasando peor, incluso tanto como los padres de Wendy y que lo debe de estar tratando de encubrir su dolor con un aparente semblante de desinterés y con una máscara de tipo rudo al no venir aquí y de seguro su orgullo debe de estar hasta el límite para no hacerlo flaquear.

-… y todos recordaremos a Wendy Testaburguer como la chica fuerte, valiente y decidida que alguna vez fue y esperemos que haya logrado encontrar la felicidad que no logró encontrar en vida ahora que está al lado de nuestro querido señor en el Cielo- luego de que el padre Maxi terminara de dar su sermón, de uno en uno los que fuimos cercanos a ella nos acercamos a nuestro ataúd para dejar una rosa o algo especial y simbólico dentro de él.

Algunos de los chicos solo por respeto dejaban flores de uno que otro tipo, como Token que dejó una rosa violeta, de seguro porque representa de alguna manera el noviazgo que ella tuvieron hace mucho tiempo cuando eran niños, las chicas mientras tanto dejaron rosas amarillas que representaban la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron con ellas, pero Bebe dejó una foto de ellas dos sonriendo y abrazadas que decía: "las mejores amigas del mundo" y yo también me acerqué al ataúd para dejar una foto y al estar frente a él vi a Wendy, tan serena como si solamente estuviera durmiendo y con su siempre inseparable boina rosada y del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué una foto de ella sonriendo y sosteniendo una flor, que es la misma que yo vi en esa ocasión cuando éramos unos éramos unos niños y me había dejado por estar con Token y en la foto decía: "Te amaré por siempre- Wendy" y con todo pesar y dolor la puse en el ataúd justo al lado derecho de la cara de ella, pero no me retiré enseguida y seguía mirándola y sin dejar de sollozar.

-Vamos Stan- me pidió Kyle, que desde que llegamos al funeral ha estado junto a mí y en ningún momento dejó de sujetarme la mano derecha y después de ver a Wendy una última vez me aleje del ataúd para darle paso a las demás personas.

Después de que todas las personas presentes hayan tenido lo que tenían que hacer ante el ataúd de Wendy, empezaron a descender este en la tumba.

-¡NO LA PONGAN AHÍ, NO LA PONGAN AHÍ!- la madre de Wendy seguía actuando exactamente igual como la madre de Butters llorando en histeria y tratando de acercarse al ataúd de su hija, pero su esposo, mi padre, el de Kyle y el de Butters tuvieron que sujetarla para que no cometiera algo muy imprudente y tratara de mantener lo poco que le quedaba de compostura.

Eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar y decidí retirarme lo más rápido que pude del cementerio abriéndome paso entre las personas.

-¿Stan? ¡¿A dónde vas?!- escuché como Kyle me llamaba, pero no le presté atención y seguí alejándome del cementerio y solo esperaba que Kyle no pudiera seguirme entre toda la multitud.

Seguí caminando a paso rápido sin ningún rumbo fijo y cuando miré asía atrás para asegurarme de que Kyle o nadie más me haya seguido, disminuí mi paso y andaba cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos mientras mis lágrimas seguían surcando mis mejillas cayendo al piso y pensando hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de un parque y decidí ir hasta haya y al estar en él me senté en una banca y apoyé mi cara en mi mano derecha y a lo lejos vi como un pequeño grupo de niños jugaban alegremente en unos charcos de barro producidos por la lluvia que ya se había detenido hace rato, pero un poco apartado de ellos vi a un chico hablando con una chica y a pesar de la distancia podía notar perfectamente como él parecía estar muy nervioso y sonrojado.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia o que salieran en alguna especie de cita y mi gran tristeza fue reemplazada momentáneamente por la nostalgia e ironía y reír un poco al recordar todas eses en las que yo era un niño y hablaba con Wendy… y le vomitaba debes en cuando.

_**Flash back**_

_-O-oye Wendy…- le había llamado un poco nervioso cuando nosotros teníamos ocho años._

_-Dime Stan- me había dicho ella sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que mis nerviosismos aumentaron a flor de piel._

_-Que-quería preguntar si… si… ¿Sí querías ir a dar una vuelta por el lago Stark?- le había preguntado mientras se me formaba un nudo en la garganta._

_-¡Por supuesto que me gustaría dar un paseo contigo Stan!- exclamó ella muy alegre haciendo que yo sonriera enseguida._

_-Pues paso a recogerte a las 7 y… ¡BUUUUAAARRGGG!- no había podido terminar de hablar porque le vomité encima en toda la cara y ropa._

_-¡PERO QUE ASCO!- exclamó ella esta vez horrorizada para enseguida alejarse de mi corriendo de mí a toda velocidad, creo que esa había sido una las primeras veces que le vomité encima, creo que antes de que esos extraterrestres secuestraran a Cartman._

_-¡Mira estas hermosas flores Stan!- me había dicho sonriendo y acercándomelas, creo que eso paso luego de que nosotros retomáramos nuestra relación después del incidente con la lista._

_-Son muy bonitas, pero no tanto como tú Wendy- le alagué sonriendo y ella se sonrojó un poco y nosotros hicimos el ademan de besarnos en la boca, pero no pudimos porque…_

_-¡BOOORRRGGG!- le vomite encima arruinando totalmente ese momento tan romántico._

_-¡OH CIELOS, QUE HORRORRRRR!- había gritado Wendy para enseguida alejarse de mí corriendo._

_-¿Estas bien Stan?- me había preguntado ella de forma preocupante ya que yo me lastime mi pierna mientras jugaba un partido de futbol, creo que en esos momentos yo tenía unos 11 o 12 años._

_-Sí… estoy bien Wendy…- le había tratado de asegurar adolorido para que luego la enfermera Gollum me echara una pomada en la herida- ¡AUCH!- no pude contener un grito de dolor._

_-No se queje joven, no es para tanto- me dijo la enfermera para luego ponerme una venda._

_-Debes ser más cuidadoso cuando hagas esas jugadas Stan- me había aconsejado sin dejar de estar preocupada para luego acariciarme en dónde tenía la herida._

_-Con esas caricias… ya me siento mucho mejor…- le trate de asegurar con una sonrisa forzada y ella rió un poco para luego besarnos en la boca, en esa época ya no vomitaba… no con la misma frecuencia y desgraciadamente, esa fue una de esas frecuencias._

_-¡IIIIIAAAAARRRRGGGG!- le vomite en toda la boca sin dejar de besarnos y ella se tragó parte de ese vómito._

_-¡PERO QUE MIERDAAAAA!- exclamó ella tan asqueada como en las otras ocasiones y enseguida salió corriendo de la enfermería._

_-Cielos joven parece que tú estado ha empeorado- me dijo preocupada la enfermera al mismo tiempo que me ponía la mano derecha en la frente- creo que mejor llamo a tus padres para que te vengan a buscar._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

No pude evitar reír un poco más al recordar y soltando un suspiro de nostalgia y cerrando los ojos sonriendo. Pero enseguida mi sonrisa se borró al recordar que Wendy está muerta y que hace solamente unos minutos estuve en su funeral y como su madre gritaba desenfrenadamente.

-"Wendy… por favor perdóname… fue mi culpa…"- pensé antes de quedarme dormido, ya que ayer no pude dormir bien por estar llorando casi toda la noche.

_-"No Stan… no fue tú culpa…"- escuché de repente la voz de ella tomándome por sorpresa y esta aumentó más al darme cuenta de que no estaba en el parque, sino que estaba en una pradera verde y no con mi ropa del funeral, sino con mi ropa de siempre._

_-"¿Wendy?... ¿Dónde estás…?"- pregunté mirando de un lado a otro rápidamente._

_-"Aquí Stan…"- escuché su voz detrás de mi espalda y al dar media vuelta la vi y al igual que yo estaba usando la ropa que tanto la caracteriza sonriéndome, balanceando su pierna izquierda y con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda._

_-"Wendy…"- le dije e hice el ademán de abrazarla, pero me detuve y retrocedí unos pasos sin poder verla a la cara- "Wendy… todo esto es mi culpa… si yo no te hubiera dejado por Kyle, nada de esto estaría pasando y…"- me trate de disculpar, pero para mi gran sorpresa ella me abrazó._

_-"No Stan, nada de esto es tú culpa…"- me dijo para luego separarse y verme a los ojos- "Tampoco es la culpa de Kyle, ni de Bebe, ni siquiera la culpa de Heidi… es mi culpa y de nadie más, ya que tome la salida del cobarde y en vez de tratar de hacer frente a todos los problemas que tenía delante de mí, decidí ponerle fin a todo de una forma horrible… y ahora todos mis seres queridos están sufriendo mucho por mi perdida…"- me trató de hacerme sentir mejor y poniéndose triste._

_-"Pero es que pensé que te habías puesto tan triste por haberte dejado por Kyle y…"- no pude seguir hablando porque ella me interrumpió._

_-"Deja que terminé de hablar. No puedo negar que me sentí devastada cuando me dejaste por él… pero es como dije en mi carta, no puedo ni odiarte ni a ti ni a él, porque a pesar de que yo te sigo y seguiré amando por siempre… sé que Kyle te hace feliz y si tú eres feliz, es lo único que me importa y nada más"- me dijo sonriendo como al principio._

_-"Oh Wendy..."- le dije llorando, pero sonriendo como ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha- "Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…"-_

_-"Yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte…"- luego de que ella me dijera eso un haz de luz bajó del cielo cayendo encima de ella y yo me aparté un poco- "pero no tengo tiempo para decirlas, así que prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y serás feliz junto a Kyle…"- me dijo al mismo tiempo que flotaba._

_-"Te lo prometo Wendy… te lo prometo…"- le dijo sin dejar de llorar ni de sonreír- "Adiós Wendy, nunca te olvidaré y siempre tendré un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón"._

_-"Yo tampoco te olvidaré y siempre te amaré…"- me dijo esto al mismo tiempo que se transformó en una paloma blanca-"adiós Stan…"- me dijo mientras desplegaba sus alas._

_-"Stan… Stan…"- escuché que otra persona me llamaba._

-¿Stan, Stan? ¿Estás bien Stan?- cuando abrí los ojos vi a Kyle que me miraba muy preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…?- pregunté confundido mirando de un lado a otro- "¿Todo eso fue solamente un sueño? ¿Oh en verdad…?"- me iba a preguntar a mismo mentalmente, pero me detuve ya que en la rama de un árbol vi algo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Estas bien Stan?- me siguió preguntando mi dulce novio al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

-Si Kyle, ahora estoy bien… ahora estoy bien…- le dije sin dejar de sonreír y todavía mirando la rama de ese árbol y él se me quedó viendo extrañado, pero antes de que me dijera algo, continué- pero mejor volvamos, de seguro tus padres y los míos deben de estar muy preocupados- le dije para luego empezar a caminar y durante unos segundos seguí mirando la rama de ese árbol ya que en ella vi a una paloma blanca y luego de que di un asentimiento, ella empezó a volar pasando por encima de mí y de Kyle.

-"Ahora sí, adiós Wendy…"- pensé sin dejar de sonreír y viendo como la paloma se alejaba de nosotros dos hasta que la perdí de vista.

**FIN DEL STAN POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente cuando Cartman muele a golpes a Heidi y cuando Stan habla con Wendy en su "sueño" y bueno… a riesgo de que esto me haga quedar mal… tengo que reconocer que lloré un poco por escribir esta última parte (Voy a una pared y empiezo a llorar al estilo de Kiko DX) pero bueno, creo que en los siguientes capítulos trataré de hacer los POVS de Bebe y de Cartman en los que trataré de explicar un poco más detalladamente algunas de las cosas que Wendy escribió en su carta y como mañana voy a estar ocupado haciendo unos asuntos diré esto con anticipación… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COYOTE SMITH! (otra vez XD).**


	3. Ch 3 el segundo y último adiós

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: EL SEGUNDO Y ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**BEBE POV (NA: esta es la primera vez que hago un POV de Bebe, así que no sean duros si no me sale bien):**

Apenas llegué a mi casa, enseguida me encerré en mi cuarto sin importarme los llamados de mis padres y me tiré en mi cama y hundí mi cara en una almohada mojándola toda con mis lágrimas que desde que estaba en la oficina de la directora Victoria no paraban de salir. Esto es lo de menos ya que lo que importa ahora es… ¡WENDY ESTA MUERTA! ¡OH DIOS NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PASAR ESTO?! ¡NO, NO, NOOOOOO! ¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! ¡YA QUE ES LA REALIDAD!

¡Y YO SOY LA ÚNICA RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! No importa que Stan se eche la culpa a sí mismo o que la maldita de Heidi haya estado jodiendo a Wendy durante estos últimos tiempos ¡ELLA SE SUICIDO POR MI CULPA Y LA DE NADIE MÁS! Yo debería de haber sido su hombro en el cual ella podría llorar para sacarse toda la frustración que tenía dentro de ella y que la estaba carcomiendo en mente, cuerpo y alma ¡PERO EN CAMBIO LE DI LA ESPALDA CUANDO MÁS NECESITABA DE ALGUIEN! Soy la peor amiga que ella pudo haber tenido, ni siquiera debería de considerarme su amiga y mucho menos las súper mejores amigas que una vez fuimos.

Le di la espalda a ella justo cuando estaba empezando a pasar por los momentos más cruciales de su joven vida, creo que fue a mediados de octavo grado. En esos tiempos estábamos pasando por los grandes cambios físicos de la pubertad y yo obviamente al ser siempre la más coqueta de todas las chicas, obviamente estaba disfrutando mucho de esos cambios y no perdía el tiempo en coquetear y pasar un buen rato con los chicos **(NA: que interesante parecido tiene esta parte con mi fic de INTERCAMBIO DE GÉNEROS ¿Verdad? XD) **y no era la única, algunas de las demás chicas como por ejemplo Tammy y la maldita de Heidi, también disfrutaban de esos cambios. Pero Wendy por otro lado… siendo como es y fiel a sus principios y a su GRAN sentido de moral, no le agradaban todos esos cambios de las misma forma en como a nosotras nos gustaban, es más, los aborrecía en cierto sentido ya que nosotras le dábamos más importancia al aspecto físico que al aspecto intelectual.

Aún recuerdo muy bien ese fatídico día en el que la deje abandonada a su suerte y rompimos el gran lazo de amistad que una vez tuvimos…

_**Flash back**_

_Muchas de las chicas y yo estábamos muy emocionadas porque un fin de semana iríamos a una fiesta de una de las chicas esas de once grado en dónde habría todo ese tipo de cosas que solamente hay en ese tipo de fiestas, o sea obviamente música no apropiada para menores de edad, bebidas alcohólicas, juegos que tampoco son precisamente acorde a la edad que nosotros teníamos en esos tiempos y por supuesto había chicos que están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa._

_-No puedo esperar para que ya sea fin de semana- había dicho muy emocionada Heidi mientras que todas estábamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela._

_-La espera me está matando- comentó Red igual de emocionada._

_-Y ya no puedo contener más las ganas de poder divertirme con los chicos que van a asistir- esta vez le había tocado a Tammy hacer un comentario emocionada y con un obvio toque de lujuria, yo estaba a punto de decir un comentario de ese tipo, pero se me adelantaron._

_-Oh cielos chicas, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando salir de sus bocas- nos había dicho Wendy de forma totalmente desaprobatoria ganándose la atención de todas nosotras y algunas la miraron de muy mala manera._

_-Otra vez va a comenzar con sus pendejadas de moralidad y esas otras mariconerías...- susurró molesta Heidi, pero Wendy la había escuchado a la perfección y esta vez fue la que se molestó._

_-Esto no lo digo por querer molestarlas ni por parecer una aguafiestas, sino para que no actúen precozmente ni que hagan cosas de las que podrían arrepentirse más adelante- nos había tratado de aconsejar con la sabiduría y madurez que siempre ha tenido… como me hubiera gustado prestarle más atención a sus consejos en esos momentos._

_Pero ante su comentario, alguna de las chicas se vieron entre sí con el ceño fruncido y luego dieron un leve asentimiento ya que querían hablar con Wendy de un asunto que desde hace tiempo nos habíamos puesto a debatir y que ya queríamos sacar a flote… como me hubiera gustado oponerme fuertemente a lo que iba a venir a continuación._

_-Escucha Wendy, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante- le había dicho Heidi de forma muy tosca y mirándola directamente a los ojos y eso la sobresaltó un poco._

_-¿Sobre qué?- cuando le preguntó eso de forma extrañada, Heidi me había indicado con la mirada que sea yo la que comenzará a hablar, después de todo yo aún seguía siendo su mejor amiga en esos momentos y había sido seleccionada por las otras chicas que le diera la noticia._

_-Escucha Wendy… nosotras hace poco nos reunimos para debatir sobre un tema que ha rondado en nuestras mentes desde hace tiempo…- le había comenzado a decir con todo pesar y desviando la mirada sin poder verla a los ojos._

_-¿Se reunieron para debatir un tema? ¿Por qué no me habían avisado para reunirme con ustedes?- cuando nos preguntó esto de forma un poco molesta, Heidi soltó una risita cínica al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos y miraba a Red que también soltó una risita cínica y me indicaron que siguiera hablando y yo me aclaré la garganta._

_-Ese era el punto de la reunión que tuvimos Wendy…- le seguía diciendo aún sin poder verla a los ojos- lo que pasa es que… es que…- no podía decirle lo siguiente porque se me formó un nudo en la garganta, eso hizo que Heidi soltara un bramido ofuscada y se puso entre mí y Wendy haciéndome a un lado._

_-Lo que queremos decirte Wendy, es que te quedas fuera del grupo de chicas- cuando le dijo esto de forma tosca, el resto de nosotras contuvimos el aliento por la posible reacción de Wendy y ella en había quedado en shock con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca levemente abierta._

_-¿Qué…?- había logrado preguntar ella apenas saliendo de shock y mientras que las demás chicas la miraban fríamente, Patty, Nicole y yo no nos atrevíamos a verla directamente, especialmente yo._

_-Tal y como lo oíste Wendy, te echamos fuera de nuestro grupo y ya no eres más nuestra amiga- le había dicho Heidi de forma áspera, mejor dicho, fríamente e indiferente, haciéndome sentir peor._

_-Pe… ¿Pero por qué?- le había preguntado ella muy angustiada y de nuevo Heidi soltó un bramido._

_-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Acaso alguna vez te has escuchado? Siempre te estas quejando por todo lo que nosotras queramos hacer una y otra y otra y otra vez y eso es algo que ya no podemos seguir tolerando y es por eso que nos habíamos reunido para votar si echarte o dejarte seguir aguantándote y por mayoría de voto decidimos echarte- le había explicado Heidi y esta vez sonriendo de forma sombría, afortunadamente las votaciones se hacían en secreto y nadie supo que yo había votado a favor de que ella siguiera con nosotros._

_Pero ante la explicación de Heidi, Wendy se había quedado más impactada que antes y empezó a respirar un poco agitada y viendo de un lado a otro y a cada una de nosotras y Nicole, Patty y yo seguíamos sin poder verla a los ojos, y estoy totalmente segura de que ellas habían votado a su favor también._

_-Pe-pero chi-chicas, no pu-pueden hacerme esto… todas… todas las cosas por las que me quejo, es para el bien común… y también para…- Wendy estaba muy desesperada en tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y a cada segundo me sentía peor._

_-Pero nada- le interrumpió Heidi y todavía siendo sombría- últimamente has tenido una actitud muy negativa que podría afectar de forma muy perjudicial a todas nosotras; así que por el bien de todas es que terminemos con cualquier tipo de relación contigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Heidi es como si a Wendy le clavaran un puñal en la espalda- ya ahora que todo está dicho y hecho, vámonos chicas- luego de que dijera esto dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella y después las otras chicas la empezaron a seguir, excepto Patty, Nicole y yo que nos quedamos un momento mirando a Wendy con un gran pesar y después ella dieron media vuelta y fueron tras las chicas a paso lento dejándonos solas a Wendy y a mí._

_-Bebe… por favor… hemos sido amigas desde siempre…- me había suplicado ella mientras se le acumulaban lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Yo… yo… creo que es mejor que conozcamos a otras personas y hacer nuevas amistades Wendy- había sido lo único que se me ocurrió decir para luego darle la espalda y apresurarme en alcanzar a las chicas mientras unas lágrimas descendían de mis mejillas._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y es por eso que nos distanciamos mucho y muy pocas veces interactuábamos entre sí ¡Y TODO POR HABER SIDO UNA PENDEJA QUE NO PUSO NI UNA SOLA OBJECIÓN CUANDO LA ECHARON! ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIOOOOONNNNN!

Eso me hacía dar cuenta de que si ella antes había logrado mantener un ápice de compostura desde esos momentos, es porque era la "novia" de Stan, pero como él la dejo por Kyle… ¡FUE MÁS DE LO QUE PUDO SOPORTAR Y POR ESO SE QUITO LA VIDA! ¡Y YO DEBERÍA DE HABERLA APOYADO CUANDO EN ESOS TERRIBLES MOMENTOS! ¡Y TODO EMPEORABA MÁS Y MÁS PARA ELLA POR LAS MALDITAS PENDEJADAS QUE HEIDI DECÍA SOBRE ELLA POR TODA LA ESCUELA!

Seguía llorando sin control y sin importarme lo que mis padres me dijeran a través de la puerta ni cuantas veces la tocaran y mucho menos que me trataran de hacer sentir mejor ¡YA QUE YO SOY LA MIERDA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!

Las horas pasaban y mis padres ya habían tratado de hablar conmigo y yo seguía mojando las almohadas y sábanas con mis lágrimas, creo que ya era muy tarde en la noche pero no tenía nada de sueño.

Pero luego recordé que tenía algo muy importante en mi mesita de noche, así que abrí la gaveta de ella y saqué una foto de Wendy y yo abrazadas y sonriendo que decía: "las mejores amigas del mundo" ¡VAYA PUTA AMIGA DE MIERDA QUE RESULTE SER YO! Esta foto nos la tomamos creo que cuando estábamos en séptimo grado. Mucho antes de que las chicas y yo le diéramos la espalda.

-Wendy… shif… lo lamento tanto… lamento haberte dado la espalda… no merezco tener esta foto…- me lamenté tratando inútilmente de secar mis lágrimas para luego guardar la foto de nuevo en la gaveta.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo el funeral de Wendy, yo no tenía ganas de ir porque no sé cómo dar la cara después de todo lo que yo le hice, pero por respeto a ella, asistí con un vestido negro e incluso con un velo que me cubría la parte superior de la cara.

Casi todos los chicos y chicas del curso estábamos presentes en el cementerio, que por una increíble casualidad estaba lloviendo, y si digo CASI es porque ni el odioso de Cartman ni la detestable de Heidi estaban presentes, de seguro ella debe seguir en el hospital por la golpiza que él le dio ayer y aún me cuesta creer que las chicas y yo en estos últimos tiempos le hayamos hecho caso a ella y a su estúpida decisión de hacer votaciones para echar a Wendy del grupo; me alegro mucho de que el culón antipático de Cartman le haya dado su merecido.

Mientras que el padre Maxi decía su sermón, los llantos de la madre de Wendy solo eran casi igualados por los míos mientras que mis amigas estaban a mi lado tratando de apoyarme y ellas no se quedaban muy atrás ya que también lloraban, de seguro el arrepentimiento las debió de golpear tan duro como a mí.

Luego de que el padre maxi terminara de dar su sermón, de una en una las que fuimos amigas alguna vez de Wendy y compañeros de clases, nos acercamos a su ataúd para dejar algo dentro de él, el resto del as chicas dejaron rosas amarillas, creo que porque representan la amistad, Token dejo una violeta porque representaba el amor que hubo entre ellos cuando eran unos niños, yo por mi parte había traído la foto de nosotras dos juntas y la puse dentro de él a un lado de su sereno rostro, los chicos habían dejado otros tipos de flores por respeto, excepto Stan que al parecer dejo también una foto luego de mí; no estaba muy segura pero creo que era una foto de ella cuando era una niña.

Después de eso, empezaron a descenderla en la tumba, su madre gritaba histéricamente y suplicaba que no la pusieran ahí, eso solamente nos partía más el corazón a todos los presentes y creo que Stan fue uno de los más afectados ya que vi cómo se alejaba de todos nosotros mientras que Kyle le estaba gritando, pero no se detuvo y siguió alejándose más y más.

Al terminar el funeral, poco a poco todos nos estábamos retirando, antes de irme estaba tentada a acercarme a la lápida de Wendy para decirle unas últimas palabras, pero no tengo el valor, mejor dicho, no tengo el descaro de pararme frente de ella, así que lo que le tenía que decir lo dije mentalmente.

-"Wendy… espero que ya estés en un mejor lugar… y sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida y mala amiga…"- pensé al mismo tiempo que me alejaba del cementerio y le dedicaba una última mirada a su tumba.

-¿Estas bien Bebe?- me preguntó de repente Kenny, que raro… últimamente se ha estado comportando muy amable y considerado conmigo en vez de solo querer pasar una noche ardiente como lo hemos hecho en varias ocasiones.

-No… lo estoy…- le respondí para luego soplarme la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- me ofreció mirándome de forma preocupada, mis padres ya se habían ido porque les había dicho que quería estar un momento a solas frente a la tumba de Wendy, cosa que obviamente no tuve el valor de hacer.

-Sí por favor…- acepté su oferta, en estos momentos necesito desesperadamente el apoyo y la compañía de un amigo.

Así que los dos nos alejábamos del cementerio y cuando ya estábamos fuera de él, volví a mirar la lápida de Wendy.

-"Wendy… perdóname…"- le volví a pedir antes de perder de vista su tumba y por alguna extraña razón, una paloma blanca se paró encima de ella y parecía mirarme fijamente.

**FIN DEL BEBE POV.**

Pero lo que Bebe no sabía, es que esa es la misma paloma que Stan vio en su sueño y en el parque.

-"Bebe… amiga mía… por supuesto que te perdono… y espero que tú también seas feliz..."- pensó la "paloma" antes de agitar sus alas e irse volando del cementerio.

**CARTMAN POV (NA: Creo que este es el POV más esperado de todos ¿cierto?):**

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO! ¡Es imposible que la puta hippie de Wendy este muerta! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE MALDITASEA! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAA! ¡Y TODO ESTO ES POR CULPA DE LA PUTA BARATA DE HEIDI!

No le puedo echar la culpa al hippie emo de mierda de Stan ya que siempre he sabido que él y la rata judía colorada terminarían juntos, eso ya estaba más que confirmado. ¡Y VUELVO Y DIGO, TODO ESTO ES POR LA CULPA DE HEIDI! ¡Debí golpearla hasta que la muerte cuando estábamos en la directora de la directora! ¿Pero por qué cojones no le seguí dando su merecido? No es porque el grupo de pendejos me hayan detenido, de haber querido me los habría quitado de encima de un solo empujón ¿Entonces por qué no seguí jodiendo a esa puta? ¿Acaso fue por culpa? ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO, YO SOY ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN! ¡Es imposible que yo siente culpa o me arrepienta de algo, especialmente si estoy haciendo algo que creo que es correcto, pero cuando vi la expresión de todos luego de darle su merecida paliza, especialmente la expresión por parte de la madre de Wendy… es como si ella misma me hubiera estado mirando en esos momentos ya que ella y su mamá son muy parecidas.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue subir a mi cuarto y encerrarme en él dando un fuerte portón y sin importarme un carajo lo que mi puta madre me dijera y no perdí tiempo en coger un bate de baseball y empezar a golpear todo lo que había alrededor de forma brutal destruyéndolo todo valiéndome un puto bledo que se trataran de las cosas que tanto me gustan y de nuevo sin importarme que mi madre suplicándome desde el otro lado de la puerta que me detuviera.

Y después de lo que creo que fue una hora de estar descargando mi incontenible ira, me detuve y miré como deje mi cuarto mientras respiraba agitadamente y sostenía fuertemente el bate con mi mano derecha. Todo está hecho pura mierda, las ventanas rotas, mis consolas de videojuegos hechas pedazos, mi escritorio y demás muebles hechos pedazos y los juguetes con los que alguna vez jugaba de niño estaban hechos mierda también, prácticamente todo lo que yo tenía lo destruí con mis propias manos… excepto una foto, mientras que el resto de las fotos estaban hechas puré, una muy especial que estaba totalmente ilesa, y estaba debajo de mi almohada y se trataba obviamente de una foto de Wendy de cuerpo completo y algunas veces la miro cuando me jalo el… ¡Maldita sea Kenny, me contagiaste tu pervertida aptitud!

Tire el bate al piso y me a recosté en mi cama y cogí la foto y la mire detenidamente mientras pasaba mi índice derecho por la cara de ella.

Y no puedo negarlo, por más que quiera, por más que trate de convencerme a mí mismo, por más que mi GRAN orgullo me trate de impedir que lo demuestre, me duele ¡ME DUELE QUE WENDY SE HAYA PEGADO UN PUTO TIRO! ¡Y lo peor es que nunca más la volveré a ver! Ya que ella al ser una hippie amante de la naturaleza, que lucha por lo que cree correcto, que defiende sus estúpidos principios a cualquier costo y por todas las demás mariconerías que tanto la caracterizan, de seguro ya se ganó un lugar haya arriba en el Cielo y yo por otro lado… por más que siempre trate de justificar mi terrible comportamiento, lo más probable es que al morirme termine junto con el pendejo de Damien y su maricón padre haya en el Infierno.

Pero no tengo tiempo en pensar en mi mortalidad, ¡Tengo que pensar en esta maldita situación! Pensar en Wendy… Wendy… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien como yo, se pudiera enamorar de alguien a quién antes detestaba y odiaba y que ella también me detestaba y odiaba por igual? ¡Eso no tiene ni una pisca de mierda de sentido! Especialmente tomando en cuenta que ella me pateo el culo por pura casualidad... oh al menos no lo hubiera tenido cuando era un niño; porque mientras que todos crecíamos y nos volvíamos unos adolescentes con las hormonas siendo disparadas como la mierda de alguien con diarrea, y sin que me diera cuenta me estaba enfocando cada vez más y más en Wendy, no sé qué era lo que más me había atraído de ella cuando crecíamos, tal vez por su cuerpo de puta ya que era una de las chicas más bellas del curso… oh tal vez lo que me había empezado a atraer de ella eran todas las asquerosas cualidades que ya había dicho de ella y su gran energía para hacer las cosas, oh porque a diferencia de las demás chicas, mantenía su dignidad ya que no caía en las pendejadas en las que ellas caían sobre tratar de ser la más bonita, oh de acostarse con cualquier chico y ese tipo de cosas que hacen las putas.

De cualquier manera, al principio me costó un ENORME trabajo aceptar que me había enamorado de ella, creo que fue el año pasado que me di cuenta cuando tenía 15 años. Ella en esos momentos aún era la supuesta "noviecita" del hippie emo de Stan, así que tenía que encontrar la forma de como ligármela y hacer que se fijara en mí y valla que trate de lograr eso de varias maneras y de las forma más vomitivamente cursis y mariconas que uno pueda imaginarse, bueno, solo humillantes.

Como dejarles cartas de amor en su casillero, oh dejarles rosas encima de su escritorio, oh también dejarles chocolatitos, todo eso se lo dejaba con mis iniciales E.T.C, pero al parecer ella no era tan inteligente como para darse cuenta de que se trataba de mí ¡Y tanto dinero que gaste en esas estupideces! ¡Y de seguro había pensado que se las dejaba el hippie de Stan! Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, ¡No señor! Lo peor y más humillante es que hice un mariachi en frente de su casa, así es, me tuve que meter el orgullo por el culo y llevarle unos músicos y cantantes, mexicanos obviamente ya que para eso sirven y para darle una fuerte patada a mis bolas ¡Resulto que cuando canté la noche escogida, ese mismo día ella y sus padres se habían ido de viaje para visitar a su abuelita! ¡QUE HUMILLANTE!

Me había resignado en querer ganármela y mi dignidad ya no daba para más y no iba a seguir sacrificándome por ella y ya la había mandado al carajo… hasta que el hippie llorón la mandó a la mierda por estar con l judío de mierda ¡Esa debió haber sido la oportunidad perfecta para mí de tenerla a mis pies! Pero de nuevo el destino o el inútil de arriba conspiraron en mi contra y me reque-jodieron…

_**Flash back**_

_Cuando los dos mariquitas reconocieron estar enamorados y se volvieron noviecitos haciendo pública su relación, yo por supuesto no había perdido el tiempo en burlarme de ellos especialmente del judío de Kyle diciéndole que ahora todas las noches se la iban a clavar y que no podría caminar y necesitaría de una silla de ruedas. Muchos de los pendejos de la escuela ya habían dado por hecho que ellos dos ya tenían algo entre manos, así que tampoco se habían sorprendido._

_Pero mi mente tan brillante y calculadora no perdió el tiempo en reaccionar y me había dado cuenta de que ese era el momento oportuno de hacer mi jugada maestra de ganarme el corazón hecho pedazos de la sabionda de Wendy. Aunque obviamente no podía ir enseguida a declarármele, sino que espere más o menos un tiempo prudente hasta que se le pasara su etapa de ema llorona, alrededor de una semana._

_Y luego de esa semana había tenido que comer muchos Sheesy Poots para reunir el valor, carajo, nunca me imaginé que declarármele a alguien pudiera llegar a consumir los grandes cojones que tengo; de seguro así debió sentirse el hippie cuando hablaba con ella cuando eran niños o cuando reconoció estar tragado del culo del judío._

_Estaba caminando a paso nervioso a la casa de ella y a pesar del frio que siempre hace en este pueblucho de mierda, estaba sudando como los ancestros de Token cuando vivían en África y todo por culpa de los putos nervios._

_Al llegar a su casa toqué tres veces la puerta, solo esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran presentes y después de unos segundos me había abierto la puerta Wendy, que seguía pasando por su etapa de ema triste, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver mi imponente presencia._

_-¿Ca-Cartman?- me preguntó muy asombrada y yo había tratado de no reírme en su cara- ¿Qué haces aquí?- esta vez me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y desconfiada, mierda, tenía que actuar rápido._

_-Es que…- me había detenido un momento ya que los estúpidos nervios me estorbaban, así que carraspee- es que quería saber cómo estabas… y quería hablar de algo muy importante contigo- le hablé con la mayor firmeza, pero ella solamente había arqueado la ceja derecha y sin dejar de verme de manera desconfiada._

_-Pues espero que si sea de algo importante y serio y no de alguna de tus estupideces- me había dicho de forma tosca para luego hacerse a un lado dejándome pasar a su casa y nos dirigimos a la sala- y bien ¿De que querías hablar conmigo Cartman?- me preguntó todavía siendo tosca, si hubiera sido ante cualquier otra persona y en otra situación la hubiera mandado a la mierda desde hace rato, pero como se había tratado de ella y en esa situación… puta mierda._

_-Pues como ya te había dicho pu… Wendy, vine a ver como estabas y si ya te sentías mejor sobre tu ruptura con el hi… Stan- me había tenido que morder la lengua dos veces para no decirle puta ni decirle hippie a Stan._

_Pero ante esas palabras, ella enseguida desvió la mirada y empezando a respirar un poco agitada. Que carajos acabo de decir, ¡Metí bien profunda la pata!_

_-Todo es como una horrible pesadilla. Primero todas mis amigas me dieron la espalda el año pasado, ahora resulta que Stan me dejo por Kyle… ¡Es como si al destino le gustara verme sufrir!- había exclamado ella estando a punto de llorar, trataba de no reír por eso ya que si lo hubiera hecho, todo se iría al carajo enseguida- Y con todas las cosas horribles que me han pasado últimamente y sin el apoyo de Stan… ya no sé cuánto más podré seguir soportando esto- terminó diciendo haciendo más esfuerzo todavía por no llorar, pero eso fue como el timbre de pase para mí._

_-Bueno Wendy… no tienes por preocuparte por no tener a alguien quien te apoye en estos momentos tan revienta huevos…- le había comenzado a decir y de nuevo los putos nervios habían regresado a joderme._

_-¿Qué quiere decir Cartman…?- me había preguntado ella todavía aguantándose las ganas de soltar tan siquiera una lágrima ante mí y otra vez carraspee como antes._

_-Es que… yo podría ser ese alguien que te pueda servir de apoyo…- cuando le había dicho esto desviando la mirada y sonriendo un poco ella se me quedo viendo de forma muy asombrada._

_-¿Tú? ¿Quieres apoyarme en mis momentos difíciles?- me preguntó asombrada y yo asentí un poco tímido- ¿Por qué harías eso por mí?- esta vez me preguntó con la misma desconfianza que tenía cuando me abrió la puerta._

_-Pues porque…- ese puto nudo se me volvió a formar en la garganta y me lo volví a tragar para decir lo siguiente- porque me gustas…- le dije en susurró._

_-¿Cómo?- me preguntó ella porque no me había escuchado y de nuevo me tuve que tragar ese puto nudo de mierda y armarme de todos los cojones que tengo para decirlo en voz alta- ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!- había gritado con todas mis fuerza, tanto que creo que se escuchó por todo el pueblucho._

_Pero ante mi declaración, Wendy se había quedado en estado de shock y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca entreabierta y se formó un silencio sepulcral, solamente faltaba que hubiera pasado una plante rodante o que se escuchara el canto de los grillos o alguna especie de cliché de ese tipo._

_-Yo… ¿Te gusto…?- me había preguntado apenas saliendo de su asombro._

_-Sí…- asentí todavía con esos putos nervios de mierda y sonriendo un poco de nuevo- Al principio no me había dado cuenta porque seguía pensando que todas las cosas que tanto te gustaban y por las que luchabas me parecían unas maricadas… pero resulta que todo eso son cosas que te hacen únicas ya que no eres como las otras chicas que solo les importa lo superficial y abrirles las piernas ante cualquier chico que se le cruzan por el camino; mantienes tu orgullo, carácter y dignidad y no te rebajas al mismo nivel de ellas y hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que todas esas grandes cualidades tuyas me habían hecho enamorar de ti- le había explicado y no podía creer que todas esas palabras tan asquerosamente cursis habían salido de mi boca, pero bueno, tenía que seguir tragándome el orgullo para tenerla en la palma de mi mano._

_De nuevo Wendy se me había quedado viendo muy asombrada y yo sudaba como un esquimal que estuviera de vacaciones en el desierto del Sahara y mi corazón latía como si hubiera visto a la puta gorda inmunda madre de Kyle desnuda._

_-Eso quiere decir… que todas esas cartas de amor, rosas y las demás cosas románticas… ¿eran de tu parte y no de Stan?- que alguien le diera un premio a la brillantes, después de tanto tiempo y apenas se había de eso hasta esos momentos y trate de no rugir de enojo por la mención del hippie_

_-Así es… eran de mi parte…- le había afirmado otra vez poniéndome rojito y sonriendo._

_Pero ella en vez de decirme algo se me había quedado viendo con un semblante muy extraño ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando? ¡Se suponía que ese debió haber sido el momento en el que cayera rendida a mis pies por todas las cursilerías que acababa de decir!_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que tengamos algo?- le había preguntado otra vez sintiéndome un marica enamorado y volviendo a desviar la mirada y sonriendo._

_-Cartman…- cuando me llamó yo la miré sonriendo más esperanzado ya que había creído que ya la tenía en la bolsa- agradezco mucho que me haya alagado de esa manera…- con cada una de sus palabras, mi sonrisa se hacía más y más grande- ¿pero es en serio?-_

_-¿Eh?- le había preguntado sin entender lo que se refería._

_-¿Pensaste que con solamente decirme todo eso y que me hayas dado esos regalitos, yo iba a caer rotundamente a tus pies? No digo esto por lastimarte, pero no. No quiero tener algo contigo- cuando me había dicho esto sentí una terrible sensación en el pecho, como si algo se hubiera partido en miles de pedazos y se me fue el aire durante unos segundos luego empecé a respirar con dificultad._

_-¿Pe-pero por qué?- le había preguntado empezando a desesperarme._

_-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Acaso no te conoces a ti mismo? Eres un vulgar, grosero, antipático, racista, machista, xenofóbico, sociópata, psicópata, temperamental, flojo, manipulador y un sádico de primera clase que goza del sufrimiento de las demás persona. No te lo estoy diciendo por querer hacerte sentir mal, pero es toda la verdad- me explicó ella como si le estuviera dando clases a un niño de cuarto año y solo me hacía sentirme más mierda de lo que ya me sentía y lo peor ¡Es que estaba diciendo toda la verdad! Pero no, no señor no iba a flaquear ante ella ni darle el gusto de verme afectado por todo lo que me dijo, así que aparentando muy encabronado le había dicho lo siguiente._

_-¡¿Con que eso crees que soy, eh?! ¡PUES JÓDETE Y VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA MALDITA PERRA! ¡No sé qué carajos vi en ti que me haya atraído todo este tiempo! ¿Yo solo soy un bastardo insensible? ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA RESTREGARME ESO EN LA CARA! ¡Ya que siempre rompías y volvías con el hippie de Stan una y otra y otra vez jugando con sus sentimientos! ¡Eso fue lo que le hizo darte la patada en el culo y ser pareja del judío marica! ¡Ya que por lo menos este es alguien considerado y no una perra insensible como tú que mereces todo lo que te ha estado pasando y muchas cosas más!- luego de haberle gritado su verdades enseguida salí de su casa tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieran al mismo tiempo que unas malditas lágrimas se me salían de mis ojos._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y se supone que por todas las pendejadas que me dijo, debería de haberla odiado mucho y haber dejado sentir alguna pisca de "cariño" hacía ella, es más, debería de haberme puesto alegre de que le haya pasado alguna desgracia… ¡PERO MALDITA SEA! ¡¿A QUIÉN TRATO DE ENGAÑAR?! ¡ME SIENTO PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO! ¡Y POR MÁS QUE LUCHE Y LO INTENTE NO PUEDO EVITAR LLORAR POR ELLA!

Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, mientras que las personas estaban en el cementerio por el funeral de Wendy, yo estaba muy alejado de ellos apoyado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados para que así nadie me viera derramar lágrimas, que se combinaban con las gotas de lluvia, al menos conservo algo de mi dignidad y nadie verá al gran Eric Cartman llorar como un marica… ¡Ah maldita sea mi gran orgullo que no me permite mostrarme un debilucho de mierda!

Después de que las personas al parecer habían dejado algo dentro del ataúd de Wendy, empezaron a descender este a su tumba y a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de histeria de la madre de ella, si hubiera sido de otra persona enseguida me hubiera burlado de ella, pero como se trata de la madre de Wendy… Mierda, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una de las pocas veces en las que me sienta mal sea gracias por ella?

Pero luego vi como el hippie se estaba alejando del lugar corriendo y como la rata judía lo estaba llamando, pero no se detenía. No tengo que ser adivino para saber que la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

De una en una todas las personas se estaban retirando del cementerio, yo seguía en mi lugar esperando a que no hubiera nadie para así acercarme a la tumba de Wendy, pero vi que Bebe estaba en los alrededores y después el pobretón se le acercó y luego se retiraron y cuando los perdí de vista mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie y luego de cerciorarme me acerqué a su tumba cabizbajo y con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos y al estar cerca de ella vi un pajarraco encima de la lápida y por alguna extraña razón se me había quedado mirando por un rato y después se fue y me paré frente a la lápida que decía: "Wendy Testaburguer 2003 – 2020 una chica amable, gentil, considerada, correcta y justa que en el Cielo encuentre la felicidad que no encontró en la Tierra".

Luego de leer su epitafio me quité mi gorro azul y empecé a respirar agitadamente tratando de no llorar y empezando a rugir un poco y cerrando los ojos y de mi bolsillo derecho saqué una rosa roja y la puse encima de la lápida.

-Puta idiota… ¿Por qué…? Si yo te había ofrecido ser alguien para que te apoyaras y mantuvieras un poco de cordura…- luego de decirle esto di media vuelta para irme lo más rápido del cementerio antes de que alguien me viera.

Al estar en mi casa mi mamá me había ofrecido hacerme una rica cena para que me sintiera "mejor" pero hice algo que nunca antes había hecho y fue rechazar su deliciosa comida, eso la había dejado muy sorprendida y antes de que me dijera otra cosa subí a mi destruido cuarto y me encerré con seguro y me tiré bruscamente en la cama sin siquiera haberme quitado mi abrigo rojo ni mis zapatos y de nuevo miré la fotografía de Wendy.

-Puta loca…- susurré y como no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormido- "Yo te habría apoyado en todo… si me hubieras dado una oportunidad…"- fue lo último que pensé antes de quedar dormido con la foto de ella sobre mi pecho.

_-"Sé que lo habrías hecho Cartman…"- escuché de repente la voz de ella y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en un campo de flores mariconas._

_-"¿Wendy?"- pregunté mirando de un lado a otro y al mirar asía atrás la vi y me sonreía ampliamente- "¡Estas viva!"- exclamé y sin poder ocultar mi alegría la abracé llorando un poco como un emo._

_-"No Cartman, no lo estoy"- me dijo esta vez viéndome con pesar y eso enseguida me entristeció._

_-"¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto es solo un sueño afeminado?"- le pregunté- "Supongo que ahora tendré que pellizcarme para despertar"- le dije e hice el ademán de pellizcarme el brazo derecho, pero ella me detuvo con su mano derecha._

_-"Espera un momento Cartman, aún tengo algunas cosas que decirte"- me dijo sin dejar de verme con pesar- "Yo… quería disculparme"- cuando me dijo esto la miré sin entender._

_-"¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?"- cuando le pregunté esto ella desvió la mirada._

_-"Por lo que te dije esa vez, cuando habías venido a mi casa para apoyarme y declararme tú amor, yo me comporté terriblemente mal y te ofendí gravemente"- se disculpó sin verme todavía a los ojos._

_Si se hubiera disculpado en mí de esta manera cuando estaba vida, yo no había perdido el tiempo en exigirle que se disculpara en público para que pasara por una gran humillación en forma de venganza, pero como esta podría ser la última vez que nos viéramos… no debía de cagarla._

_-"No… no tienes porqué disculparte Wendy… todo lo que me dijiste esa vez fue toda la verdad y nada más, me lo merecía y yo también te dije cosas horribles…"- le di la razón, cosa que casi nunca he hecho y mucho menos a una mujer._

_-"No te disculpes, lo que me dijiste me lo tenía bien merecido ya que a pesar de todas que habías hecho para demostrar que me querías, no te las valoré como te merecías"- se siguió disculpando Wendy, yo iba a decirle algo pero continuó hablando- "Y lo peor es que ni siquiera te di ni una sola oportunidad de que tuviéramos algo…"- se terminó de disculpar._

_-"De seguro yo habría sido mejor novio que el hippie"- le dije un poco burlón y ella rio un poco._

_-"Y aunque no lo creas… puedes que hayas sido un gran novio, ya que a pesar de tus pequeñas imperfecciones y mal carácter… muy en el fondo de tu corazón tienes algo de bondad que aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, la has sacado a flote en unas cuantas ocasiones…"- cuando me dijo todo eso yo no pude evitar llorar por sentirme tan conmovido- "Y si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes…"- se lamentó volviendo a desviar la mirada._

_-"¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que a pesar de todas las cosas que hice, nunca me pude ganar tu corazón ya que siempre estuviste y siempre seguirás enamorada del hippie"- le dije esta vez llorando de tristeza al recordar lo que ella escribió en su carta._

_-"Es cierto, siempre seguiré enamorada de Stan…"- me dijo sin cambiar su semblante de pesar haciéndome sentir peor- "Pero tú no tienes que seguir solamente enamorado a mí"- me dijo esta vez sonriendo._

_-"¿Ah?"- le pregunté sin entender y tratando de secarme las mariconas lágrimas._

_-"Tú tienes toda una vida por delante Cartman, estoy totalmente segura de que si te lo propones y pones de tu parte en mejorar un poco tu aptitud, algún día encontrar a alguien a quién puedas amar"- me explicó sin dejar de sonreír._

_-"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, después de todo sabes muy bien como soy yo"- le dije de forma pesimista._

_-"No seas así de duro contigo mismo, recuerdo que ahorita te dije que tienes algo de bondad dentro de ti, solo tienes que sacarla a flote para ser mejor persona"- me trató de hacerme sentir mejor._

_-"Pues no lo sé…"- le seguí diciendo todavía optimista._

_-"Por favor Cartman, prométeme que vas a tratar de ser mejor persona para que seas feliz el resto de tu vida, hazlo por mí y por el amor que dices que me tienes"- me siguió insistiendo tomándome de las manos._

_-"Yo… yo…- vacile unos segundos- está bien, te prometo que voy a tratar de ser menos pesado y encontrar a alguien más a quién amar"- le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió también._

_-"Me alegró por ti… Eric"- me sorprendí mucho de que me llamara por mi nombre ya que siempre me llamó por mi apellido como todos y de repente un haz de luz bajo del cielo cayendo sobre ella- "Adiós y no te preocupes, tal vez algún día si nos volvamos a ver…"- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, creo que porqué ya sabía sobre mis pensamientos sobre que nunca la vería de nuevo._

_-"Espera"- le dije al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba- "Podrías… ¿Podrías darme un beso? Para así saber que tan dulce eres"- le pedí y ella rió un poco._

_-"Está bien"- dicho nos besamos en la boca, me sorprendí tanto que me quedé en estado de shock, pero luego correspondí el gesto y se volvió un beso más apasionado y tal y como lo sospechaba, su sabor era lo más dulce que alguna vez haya probado, ni siquiera los postres que me prepara mi mamá se asemejan a esto y luego nos separamos mientras ella ascendía- "Adiós Eric…"- se volvió a despedir mientras brillaba y para mi gran sorpresa se convirtió en la misma paloma blanca que vi encima de su tumba._

Abrí mis ojos y vi de un lado a otro mi habitación de mierda.

-¿Wendy?- pregunté y no obtuve respuesta y no vi ni un haz de luz ni nada de eso- ¿Acaso todo solamente fue un sueño cursi de telenovela?- me pregunté poniéndome triste.

Pero al ver la ventana de mi habitación me asombré enseguida ya que en el marco estaba parada la misma paloma blanca y después de que nos viéramos unos segundos ella batió sus alas y comenzó a volar y yo enseguida me arrimé a la ventana y la vi alejarse hasta que se me perdió de vista.

-Adiós Wendy…- le dije sonriendo y soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad… y solo espero que en verdad algún día nos volvamos a ver.

**FIN DEL CARTMAN POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**De nuevo lloré un poco al hacer este GRAN capítulo DX, especialmente en el POV del culón, y a pesar de que siempre se le retrata como un bastardo hijo de su puta madre, es como dijo Wendy, muy, pero MUY en el fondo de su corazón lleno de colesterol, tiene una pisca de bondad. Creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último ya que será el epílogo, pero creo que mañana voy a tratar de actualizar mis otras historias que las tengo un poco rezagadas, así que hasta pronto y de nuevo espero que les haya gustado este emotivo capítulo (me secó unas cuantas lágrimas con un pañuelo DX).**


	4. Ch 4 UNA GRAN BENDICIÓN

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia y decidí cambiar la clasificación de este fic de Tragedia y Drama, por Romance y Drama, después de todo la tragedia ya ocurrió en el fic de Querido Mundo… y porque hoy es el día en el que a los unicornios rosas las da la chiripiorca y cagan y vomitan arco iris como si no hubiera tomando muchos purgantes XD por ser el día de San Valentín XD así que sin más que decir, espero que les guste el epílogo ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: UNA GRAN BENDICIÓN**

**EPÍLOGO**

**KYLE POV:**

Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la muerte e Wendy, y varias personas seguían de luto especialmente sus padres, sus amigas sobre todo Bebe. El resto de los que fuimos sus compañeros de clases también seguíamos mortificados por su partida, pero habían algunas cosas que me parecieron extrañas, muy extrañas cabe decir.

Y esas cosas eran que Stan y el culón de Cartman habían superado la muerte de Wendy de forma mucho más rápida de lo que todo el mundo se esperaba, eso se nos había hecho muy raro a todos especialmente a mí ya que suponía que a Stan le iba a tomar mucho más tiempo para reponerse de la muerte de Wendy, incluso tanto tiempo que los padres de ella.

En cuanto al mojón gordo… en parte eso no debió de haber sido una sorpresa en realidad, después de todo es un insensible bastardo que no tiene sentimientos así que era de suponerse que después de poco tiempo todo este asunto le vendría valiendo un carajo. Pero en otro sentido cuando Wendy murió su tristeza y dolor si fueron genuinos, cosa que creo que casi nunca antes ha demostrado antes, así que al igual que Stan era muy raro que se recuperara tan pronto… Ummm… creo que él en una ocasión dijo que de alguna manera pudo hacer las paces con ella y es por eso que ya no se siente mal, eso está muy difícil de creer ya que de seguro se tratará de alguna de sus mentiras.

Pero había algo en él que estaba cambiando… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero parecía que cada día que pasaba se volvía un poco menos hijo de puta, ya que era menos grosero, menos descortés, incluso menos sádico… eso ya me estaba asustando de verdad, especialmente porque ya no me jode tanto como antes. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Acaso la muerte de Wendy lo afecto tanto que le está haciendo perder el juicio? Y esto es demasiado bueno como para que solamente este fingiendo para alguna especie de broma o estafa; lo que sea, a pesar de que su cambio de aptitud me resulta un poco perturbador… tampoco puedo negar que está siendo un cambio muy positivo, no solamente para él, sino para quienes lo rodean y si es alguna especie de lapsus de juicio, espero que no se cure pronto.

Y hablando de lapsus de juicio… Bebe la seguía pasando muy mal, ya que a diferencia de Stan y del culón, ella seguía muy lastimada por la muerte de Wendy y lamentándose diciendo que ella era la culpable por no haberla ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, el resto de las chicas no se quedaban muy atrás y también se apoyaban entre sí, excepto con Heidi que desde el funeral de Wendy la han echado del grupo de chicas y marginándola diciéndole que ella es la principal culpable de todo y que nunca más le volverán a dirigir la palabra. Aunque yo no disfruto para nada el sufrimiento ajeno y mucho menos el de una mujer… no puedo evitar decir que tuvo su justo y duro merecido.

Aunque las chicas no eran las únicas que trataban de hacer sentir mejor a Bebe, ya que Kenny también ha puesto de su parte para eso, era de esperarse ya que él en una ocasión nos confesó que le estaba empezando a gustar Bebe de forma más profunda y no solamente para una noche ardiente como lo ha hecho en varias ocasiones, solo espero que si la tome serio en verdad ya que en varios sentidos los dos son el uno para el otro.

El tiempo pasaba, y ya se había acabado el año escolar y solamente nos faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria y así cada uno tomar su propio rumbo en la vida y en ese lapso de tiempo ya muchos de los que nos habíamos sentido mal por la muerte de Wendy nos sentíamos mejor, incluso Bebe que ante la sorpresa de casi todos se había vuelto novia de Kenny, tal y como lo predije y al parecer él no ha metido la pata para echar a perder su relación o mejor dicho, no ha metido otra parte del cuerpo para arruinarlo todo.

Los padres de Wendy en este periodo de tiempo se habían mudado del pueblo, como ya no tenían nada aquí que los hiciera quedarse fueron a tratar de rehacer sus vidas en otro sitio y todos los demás adultos y nosotros los jóvenes le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, incluyendo el culón.

Y hablando del culón, sucedió algo impensable, mejor dicho, inaudito e inimaginable y eso era que de alguna milagrosa manera logró hacer que Patty Nelson se fijara en él, eso nos sorprendió a cada uno de nosotros de tal manera, que al principio pensábamos que él le había pagado o hipnotizado o dado alguna especie de elipsis o bebida mágica para tenerla a su merced de esa manera, ni siquiera sus amigas se lo podían creer. Pero al parecer ella reconoció que el misterioso cambio de aptitud que el culo de vaca ha tenido, es algo que le resultaba atrayente y él por supuesto no perdía el tiempo en fanfarronear diciendo pendejadas como que era supuestamente "irresistible" o que "el más guapo se queda con la más linda" o ese tipo de estupideces, pero no puedo negar que me sentía un poco feliz de que él ya tuviera a alguien quien querer y que le sea correspondido… ya que estoy totalmente seguro de que más hubiera querido Wendy es que él y todos los demás tuviéramos vidas felices y siguiéramos adelante.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV.**

**STAN POV:**

El tiempo pasa rápido y él único año que nos faltaba para terminar la secundaria paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que para todos nosotros significaba que ya debíamos comenzar a alistarnos y elegir un camino para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Yo siempre he sentido gran pasión por la naturaleza y por los animales, en palabras de Cartman un hippie de primera clase, así que había elegido estudiar veterinaria para poder ayudar a cualquier tipo de animales y tratar de encontrarles un hogar en caso de que no tengan dueños.

Kyle por otro lado, había decidido seguir los mismos pasos de su padre y estudió derechos para volverse un gran abogado y también por su gusto de siempre querer ayudar a las personas y sobre todo si se trata de personas en verdad inocentes que se encuentren en situaciones muy difíciles.

Kenny mientras tanto, ante la sorpresa de todos se pudo pagar una carrera universitaria, ya que en una ocasión siendo Mysterion le salvó la vida a una persona muy adinerada y esta como premio le dio dinero y la carrera que había elegido estudiar fue literatura para querer ser un escritor, pero hubo algo que en realidad no fue una verdadera sorpresa todos y eso era que… que era escribir novelas eróticas y siendo como es, le resultará pan comido hacerlas, ya que tiene una BASTA experiencia en esos asuntos, especialmente teniendo a Bebe como pareja que le dará mucho material del que inspirarse.

Y hablando de Bebe, ella había decidido estudiar psiquiatría, de seguro fue porque la muerte de Wendy le hizo tomar la decisión de elegir un oficio que le permita ayudar a las personas que tengan alguna especie de conflicto o problema emocional, mental a sobrellevar las cosas y que no traten de recurrir a hacer algún tipo de locura, como meterse en las drogas, o auto mutilarse… o suicidarse como lo hizo ella.

En cuanto al resto, Cartman al principio había considerado la idea de querer ser un dictador esos nos preocupó a todos, especialmente a Kyle, pero por alguna razón decidió no seguir ese retorcido sueño ya que supuestamente era demasiado esfuerzo y solamente se había limitado a convertirse en el dueño de un restaurante ya que según él, tendría toda la comida que quisiera a su merced; aunque tal vez no pudo ser un dictador ya que Patty se lo había negado, eso es muy gracioso ya que él siempre decía ser un "indomable" que nunca se dejaría someter por nadie y mucho menos por una mujer, que gran ironía le preparo la vida.

Pero quién sabe… tal vez no todas las cosas buenas que nos hayan pasado en todos estos años no solamente se haya debido a que todos hemos puesto esfuerzo en alcanzar nuestras metas, sino porque tal vez alguna especie de interferencia divina nos ha estado cuidando, ayudando y guiando por el buen camino y aunque tal vez eso sea imposible de demostrar, sé muy bien de quien se trata esa intervención divina…

Y aunque no la puedo ver, sé que en este momento está con todos nosotros en estos momentos, ya que justo en este momento todos los que algunas vez fuimos los estudiantes del marica del señor Garrison, estamos en una reunión para celebrar el décimo aniversario de nuestra graduación de la escuela.

El culón como siempre estaba presumiendo y fanfarroneando de que su restaurante de comida se va a expandir por todo el mundo superando a toda la competencia, mientras que Kyle, mejor dicho mi esposo, no perdía tiempo en hacerle alguna clase de comentario burlón diciendo que es un milagro que su restaurante no se haya ido a la quiebra con la forma en como él traga y por supuesto el culón se encabronaba por eso y todos los presentes nos reíamos de que ellos empezaban a discutir como siempre lo han hecho y como siempre lo harán.

Los demás chicos y chicas también han tenido buenas vidas y buenos empleos y han formado sus propias familias llevándome a una sola conclusión que tiene que ver con esa intervención divina.

-Wendy… eres el ángel de todos nosotros… y que en dónde quieras que estás, espero que seas feliz…- me dijo a mí mismo sonriendo y luego me uní a la "charla" que tenía mi querido Kyle con el culón.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Pero lo que Stan y nadie más sabía, era que había una invitada muy especial en esa reunión.

-"Me alegro mucho por todos ustedes, especialmente por ti Stan… y muy pronto nos volveremos a ver…"- pensó la misma "paloma" blanca que el pelinegro y Cartman habían visto hace tantos años y luego agitó sus alas para volar.

Unos pocos años después de la reunión que tuvieron todos los viejos alumnos del señor Garrison, Stan y Kyle habían decidido hacer otro gran paso en su relación y se trataba de adoptar a un hijo o hija.

-Y bien señores ¿Cuál de estos lindos bebes quieren adoptar?- les preguntó sonriendo una enfermera mientras que los esposos miraban una a una las incubadoras de los bebes que habían, algunos eran de solo pocos meses de edad.

-Ummm… está muy difícil… todos ellos son tan lindos…- dijo Kyle sonriendo indeciso- ¿Qué dices tú Stan?- le preguntó a su pareja.

-Pues digo lo mismo, es difícil elegir de entre tantos hermosos bebes…- dijo también indeciso su esposo, pero luego vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención y eso era que la misma paloma blanca que una vez vio, estaba parada en el marco de una ventana y cerca de esta había una linda bebe y se acercó a ella y con cariño la levantó para observarla- es tan bella… se parece a…- se asombró mucho por lo que estaba a punto de decir y miró a la paloma que hizo un asentimiento para luego irse volando-"No puede ser"... ahora lo entiendo…- lo primero lo pensó asombrado y lo último sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta esa linda niña Stan?- le preguntó Kyle acercándosele sonriendo.

-Por supuesto y ya sé que nombre ponerle- le dijo sonriendo y el pelirrojo le preguntó cuál- la llamaremos Wendy- al decir esto, su esposo lo miró asombrado.

-¿Wendy? ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, mírala- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se la entregaba y la nenita sonrió al escuchar el nombre de Wendy.

-Tienes mucha razón… es igualita a Wendy cuando nosotros éramos unos niños en kínder- le dijo el judío demostrando su gran memoria.

-Entonces así se llamara, Wendy Marsh Broflovski - le dijo todavía sonriendo su marido para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la frente- nuestra pequeña angelita Wendy- al volver a decir ese nombre, la nenita rio de nuevo.

Tal vez al suicidarse haya hecho que todos se sintieran terriblemente mal al principio, pero su último adiós ahora se convirtió en…

**UNA GRAN BENDICIÓN…**

**EL FIN**

**¡Se acabó! (Enseguida se escuchan los aplausos del público y me lanzan rosas XD) ¿De seguro no se esperaron que Wendy re encarneciera para volverse la hija de Stan y Kyle? ¿Verdad? Espero que les haya gustado eso y esto es justo lo que hice con el Butters de Las Crónicas de Mysterion, solo que él nació como el hijo de Kenny y Lexus :D, en fin, espero que a Coyote Smith le haya gustado esa última sorpresita y a todas las demás personas les deseo lo mejor y espero que hoy hayan encontrado a ese alguien especial para el Día de San Valentín… que a diferencia de mía pase otro día de esa fecha sin tener una linda chica a mi lado (Salgo corriendo tapándome la cara con las manos DX)**

**Ah y por cierto, el año pasado había subido un fic especial para San Valentín llamado UN AMOR ALGO ¿EXTRAÑO? En el que hay Lemmon ;D.**


End file.
